


carrot dream

by hueningssi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Cute Huening Kai, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, from now on tobin is a sacred name and no one will tell me otherwise, ignore it please, sjsakskjdlka, sulking!kai feat. i'mtryingtonotsqueal!soobin, they're so cute omg i'm getting cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: “So,” Soobin settles on the space beside the youngest on the bed, a smug smile on his lips. “The name’s Tobin, huh?”or;(Kai named his rabbit doll after Soobin and the latter is a smug little bastard.)





	carrot dream

  

“So,” Soobin settles on the space beside the youngest on the bed, a smug smile on his lips. “The name’s Tobin, huh?”

 

“It’s a good name. Do not insult my treasure number two.” Kai immediately says as he hugs the huge rabbit plushie closer, almost defensively. “Maybe you’re my favorite hyung but it doesn’t mean I would back down when one of my babies is being threatened.”

 

Soobin raises his hand up in mock surrender. “I’m not threatening whatsoever.”

 

“Stop lying.” he harrumphs, hands busy petting the monstrosity between his arms. “You even punched my baby on the face this morning. Poor him.”

 

“And I already apologized. I even treated you two pints of ice creams and a pack of candies. Stop holding a grudge.” he crosses his hands, grumbling. “Anyway, that’s not what I’m here for.”

 

Kai looks at him suspiciously as he hugs the rabbit doll closer as if he’s afraid that someone’s going to steal it from him.

 

“I won’t give it back, just you know.” he says in warning.

 

“I literally brought that gigantic ass plushie for you, why would I want it back?” Soobin sighs, exasperated. “Let’s just—let’s just call a truce, alright?”

 

Kai pouts. “Fine. But if you hurt my Tobin again I swear to god favorite hyung or not I’m going to throw hands.”

 

“My Tobin, huh?” Soobin’s face immediately brightens, his lips quirking up into a slight smirk. “Can you be more obvious, Hyuka? Not that I’m not grateful that you named your prized doll after me, but you kind of announced the name for the whole world to see.”

 

“I don’t know what are you talking about. It’s a cute name for my baby and everyone shall know it.” Kai looks away from the older boy’s smug face, but his pink cheeks and ears are still clearly visible. He sniffs at him before he stands up from the bed, hands reaching for the stairs to climb up to his own bed at the upper bunk. “Now shoo, I need my beauty sleep.”

 

Soobin laughs and reaches out to wrap his arms around his waist, smiling when Kai stiffens up at the sudden touch. He tugs the shorter male gently until he plops on his lap with a small squeak, his back resting comfortably against his broad chest. With a sigh, he buries his face at the junction of his neck, sniffing on the smell of his freshly washed skin and hair.

 

“You’re so damn cute, you know that?” he murmurs softly into his ears. “The cutest person that I’ve ever known.”

 

(If the younger boy’s face was flushed pink a few moments ago, now it’s turning rapidly into an alarming shade of red. Soobin has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from squealing because his baby just looks so _damn_ cute, seriously.)

 

“Hmph, that’s a lie.” Kai sniffs, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, hyung.”

 

“It’s not a lie nor flattery.” He says with a raised eyebrow. “I was just stating the truth.”

 

“Suuuureee~ And yet everytime you got asked _who is the cutest member_ you always answered with other members’ name and not mine.” Kai turns around to face him with this big, adorable pout on his lips. Combine it to his flushed cheeks and round eyes and Soobin’s got a whole living doll staring back at him in accusation. “I can really feel the love. Thanks, hyung.”

 

With that uttered, Kai proceeds to leave his side again but before he can stand up Soobin immediately wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him into the bed with him.

 

“God, I can take it anymore. You’re so cute.” he murmurs to his hair, eyes closing in bliss. “Stop being so damn cute for a second. You’re going to give me cavities.”

 

“Let go of me hyung,” Kai whines, but he doesn’t fight when Soobin tightens his hold around his body. “I told you flattery won’t get you anywhere. I’m still mad at you and that’s final.”

 

“Hmm, yeah. Whatever. Let’s sleep now, okay? We have tight schedules for tomorrow.” He says without opening his eyes.

 

Kai frowns. “Who said that I’m going to sleep with you?”

 

“Me. I said it and that’s final.” Soobin says, opening an eye before closing it again. “Now get rid of that gigantic plushie because we’re not going to fit on the bed if you bring that monstrous thing with us.”

 

“But I can’t sleep without Tobin.” Like he’s expected, Kai whines like a child he is. “Don’t take him away from me~”

 

Soobin stares at him blankly even though inside he’s squealing at the younger’s cuteness. His chest feels so full with his endless love for this adorable being inside his arms that he has trouble breathing.

 

“Seriously Hyuka, why being so difficult?” he tries to not whine, he really does. “Just put it away.”

 

Kai’s pout deepens. Soobin literally has to bite down his lips to contain his squeal because that pout on his face, god—it’s so fucking cute, _dammit_.

 

“I mean, why would you still need that thing when you’ve got the real deal right here?” Soobin asks, obviously frustrated, but for an entirely different reason. “Are you seriously trying to imply that you prefer that thing over me?”

 

“Well, no.” Kai puffs out his cheek, lips jutting out which makes him want to kiss him. “But you’ve gotta admit that he’s a lotta squishier than you.”

 

“Even more than my belly?” Soobin asks, slack-jawed and eyes wide.

 

“Even more than your belly.” Kai confirms.

 

Soobin buries his face back into the junction of his neck, trying to muffle a stressed sigh. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous of a freaking ass doll but he’s certainly jealous of a freaking ass doll.

 

(God, how pathetic he could be?)

 

“You’re lucky that I’m super soft for you. But really, off with the doll,” he says in desperation. “I want to sleep~”

 

Kai grumbles but he does as he’s told. Without even changing his position from inside Soobin’s arms, Kai puts his prized plushie on the nightstand beside the bed carefully so it won’t fall on the ground. Kai faces him again.

 

“There, you’re happy now?” he snuggles closer, latching his hands against his chest. “Tsk, such a jealous hyung.”

 

“Who’s jealous?” Soobin almost knocks his forehead against his collarbone in sudden shock, sputtering. “Nu-uh. I certainly am not jealous. Especially not over a bundle of fluffy fabric. Nope.”

 

“Sureeee you’re not~”

 

“Hyuka I’m not—”

 

“Jealous. Yeah, yeah I know.”

 

“Why you—”

 

Soobin stops short when he feels something wet and warm touching the tips on his nose. He blinks when he’s suddenly faced with Kai’s flushed face, a small, sweet smile upon his lips.

 

“You’re the cutest to me, okay? So don’t be jealous of Tobin,”

 

Nope. Soobin’s definitely not going to squeal this time even if his life is on the line. Nu-uh. Not ever. He’s a strong, strong man that won’t be defeated by this annoyingly adorable creature in his arms.

 

“—he’s you after all.”

 

Okay, he squeals.

 

(Loser.)

  

**Author's Note:**

> okay before you guys start attacking me, i just wanna say that i have a reason for not updating my ongoing fic. i'm currently working on my finals and it means busy BUSY. so yeah, update would be such a rare thing for now on but please have this sweet oneshot because dammit i can't just fucking ignore that obvious naming my god hyuka, seriously, can you be more obvious? no? okay.
> 
> btw this is kinda heavily referenced to ++line ep.3, that one which soobin kept teasing kai until the poor lad had to run away sjsaksajda the lil bastard even bit his tongue because he's sooo painfully endeared god it's so damn obivous i can't--- *dies*
> 
> okay enough blabbering, hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
